Direct digital synthesizers (DDS) include a phase accumulator, a phase-to-amplitude converter, and a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). In high-speed applications, these functional blocks are generally clocked with pipeline registers internal to each block. Typical DAC circuits employed in DDS applications generally suffer from poor dynamic performance. These DAC circuit performance issues may further apply in numerous other high-speed applications.